Boy With the Backstage Pass
by JessJessCee
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are twins that live with parents that encourage them to do things together. Alfred really wants to go to a concert of his favourite band, and Matthew doesn't. They find a way to sneak around the "do things together" rule, only for Alfred to forget his phone battery. Matthew tries to give it back, and ends up having a night he won't forget. MapleTea. NSFW. A gift


/ Hello! This is a Christmas gift for a dear friend that has really stuck it out and tolerated me for the past 4 years (as of 2016), and I wanted to show my appreciation for her. She's really great and I don't even know how I met a cool online friend like her?  
Anyway. There's sex in here. Sex and MapleTea. I hope you enjoy it! /

* * *

Matthew wasn't hard to please.

A night in with his books, a steady internet connection, and a scented candle or two made him happy. His brother lived a more active lifestyle. And since his parents always stressed that the two should do things together, one often got stuck dragging the other around.

Tonight was a fine example.

Matthew was simply revisiting one of his favourite books when Alfred came in without knocking. How annoying- what if he were naked right now? "Hey, Mattie~", Alfred cooed, batting his eyelashes behind his rectangular, red framed glasses. He was using that sing song-y voice that he only used when he wanted something.

The larger, more muscular twin stepped close to where Matthew was perfectly settled on his beanbag. A sigh left the older, curly haired twin, "What is it, Al?", "So. You know that thing where mom wants us to hang around together?" So Alfred could learn to enjoy the calm and Matthew wouldn't become a hermit, of course, "What do you want?", he knew he wanted something. He just didn't want to wait all night to hear it.

That's when Alfred settled in front of him, hugging Matthew tight, "I really wanna go to this show, but I can't go to the show if I don't take you with me! Mom said so!", "What show?", "The Empires!"

The Empires was Alfred's current favourite band. Particularly, his man crush on the lead man, Arthur Kirkland. Matthew couldn't deny that Arthur was cute, too.

"Alfred… I really don't like that kind of music. I'm more of a techno kind of guy…", "Please! Look, how about this. We go together. Keep our phones charged and meet up after the show-"That was kind of a smart plan. "Yeah… Okay."

The night of the big show, the boys stocked up. One spare battery a piece, phones at 100%, and they were off. Matthew had a plan to go to the local mall and shop around. Matthew drove him to the concert grounds and Al gave him a big hug "Thanks, bro, you're the best!", he said quickly before bounding out of the car. All before the more quiet brother could ask if he had everything.

Assuming he did, the 19 year old started driving off.

About halfway to the mall, he noticed something catch the glow from the street lights from the corner of his eye. "… Fuck." It was Alfred's spare battery. There was a holographic case housing it, if not for that case, Matthew wouldn't have known. So he turned around and headed back. Using the voice function on his phone, HE called Alfred.

Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…

"Hey dudes! You've reached Alfred Jones! I can't answer the phone right now, so leave me a voicemail after the beep!" BEEEEEEEP.

Matthew hung up. Shit, he was in a noisy place. He probably couldn't hear his phone ringing. This was going to be incredibly difficult getting in.

Once there, he parked and headed toward the ticket booth. The person behind the glass waited for Matthew to come up close and cut him off before letting him speak, "We're sold out, kid." "Wait, no. I mean. I need to get in-", "No ticket, no entry", "No! My brother is in there and left his battery-", "No exceptions."

Matthew gave her one shred of credit. How was she supposed to know whether he was telling the truth? But still. She didn't have to be such a bitch about it.

He sighed, trying to think of a different way in. It wouldn't be so much of a problem but, Empires concerts were known to last nearly three hours, and their phones were… Old. They didn't hold a charge like they used to which was a major issue. And Alfred would be stuck there with a dead phone if he didn't get that battery to him.

He shuffled his feet, moving away from the woman behind the glass who stared him down while putting up a 'SOLD OUT' sign in the window.

He figured he'd just watch the time and come back. That's all he could do. And also hope that his brother wouldn't do anything stupid while waiting on him…

Heading back to his car, he spotted something. Out of view from the guards and the ticket lady was a gold lanyard with a clipped on ticket that read in big black letters 'VIP BACKSTAGE PASS'. He picked it up, examining it. It looked real. Someone must've dropped it. Flipping it over, he saw The Empires' logo.

He could do this.

He could get in, now.

* * *

/ To be continued.  
Sorry if it's so short, the next one will be longer. And will also contain NSFW ~


End file.
